moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jouselle
Appearance Jouselle is short at 5' 4", and a little chubby, but she's growing into her more grown up curves now. Her skin is pale peach, with freckles adorning her cheeks, arms, and legs. There are also a couple small mana-blister scars on her upper back. Her hair is a mahogany brown. It's thick and wavy. She has it hidden under her hat usually though. Her fel-green eyes are big and innocent. Truly a window to the soul, she cannot hide any lies behind them. Her mouth is small, but her smile is always big. She wears different earrings sometimes, but nothing too fancy. Personality Jouselle brings cute to a whole new level. She's very friendly and will walk up to strangers to meet them, and always sounds very cheerful. She is always delighted to see a familiar face, and isn't afraid to show it. Her ears will perk, her voice goes up in tone, she will bounce around, and she'll greet them quite jubilantly. Her sadness is just as visibly obvious as her joy. Her ears will droop, she'll sniffle and whimper, she'll stop moving around. She cannot hide her emotions at all. This girl has no pokerface to speak of. Often when sad she'll openly cry. Jouselle always wants to help others when they're sad. Her mind has a way of over-simplifying complicated problems from which she deduces a simple solution, which has ranged from throwing parties to eating pastries to makeovers. She also tries to help her single friends find dates, which usually ends up going awry. Her heart's in the right place. History Jojo's mother was Mirelle, a healing priestess. Jojo's father was Jouris, a drunk and mana addicted fisherman. They fell in love when Mirelle saved Jouris's life. 2 years later, Jojo was born. Mirelle was a wonderful mother. Jouris wanted to be a wonderful father, but his bad addictions and behavior made him fall short. The worst part was, in her adoration, little Jojo was mimicking him and absorbing the unhealthy behavior. This caused the parents to fight often, ending in tears. Pained by his failure, Jouris overdosed on mana, and became a Wretched. To protect Jojo, Mirelle killed him. For a new start, Mirelle took Jojo to Silvermoon City. It was overwhelming and expensive to live there. Mirelle worked very hard at Keleen's tailor shop. Jojo, determined to help, took what fishing skills she learned from her father and caught and traded fish. It didn't make a lot of money, but it helped. Unfortunately, she was drinking a lot and abusing mana too. She had a talent for magic, but didn't persue it. As if an answer to Mirelle's prayers, she met Aragus Silversun. He was a highly respected, powerful noble, very clean lifestyle, and quickly fell head over heels in love with her. The catch was, he didn't care for Jojo at all. She was a drunken addict who smelled like fish, just like her father, so he pushed her away, wrapping Mirelle up in a Cinderella world. Mirelle and Aragus married, and Jojo, all alone, moved to Orgrimmar. Was a good change! Sure, people didn't like her at first, but her friendliness, persistance, and charm won her many friends. She came to have a huge love of trolls in particular, making some very close troll friends. She fished for money, fished to feed Horde soldiers, and drank with her friends! She thought this would be her life, until her step-brother found her. Turns out Aragus had a son from a previous marriage. Terrince, her brother, convinced her to go back to Silvermoon and try to clean up her life. It was miserable at first, but she did. She cut down her drinking and mana consumption to safe levels, and became a master mage. She also met a boy named Edward Starshooter, a light-hearted trapper, and they fell in love. With her new maturity and power, she headed to Draenor to help fight the Iron Horde. Mostly she fished to feed other fighters, but she put her magic skills to good use too. Her beloved Eddie proposed to her during Hallow's End, and they got married during Winter Veil! Now she, Eddie, and their friends Reina and Austicul run the guild named Gone Fishin. Friends Jojo has lots of people she considers friends, including but not limited to Aztrea, Chiyomii, Aradine, Jyota, Yehiel, Garouya, Anguitami, Vicajin, Oggani, Jenrok, Magda Goregall, Helcphen, Mogrom, Zuligon, and the list goes on... After moving to Silvermoon, Jojo made even more friends, including Kandrela (Terrince's bride), Reina the Wretched, Johanhans, Saerosath, Tirynal, Willow Hael, Xanadice, Erosori and Erodori, Wartorious, Daefire, Wryden, Alachondrius, Altrun, Aurelius, Cas Autumnwing, Dertaka, Devios, Dumah, Gwendolyn Darkstar, Illumiya, Kitchau, and more! Jojo has a few pets she holds dear. One is a blue dragonhawk gifted to her by the late Sharlindra Bloodvalor. One is Old Crafty, a prized fish that she caught in Orgrimmar and refuses to part with. Category:Mages Category:Blood Elf Category:Angler Category:New Horde Category:Characters Category:Fishermen